


Steel In The Moonlight

by darkskiesprettylies



Series: Of Assassins and Musketeers [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkskiesprettylies/pseuds/darkskiesprettylies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurore Belgard grew up on a farm in Gascoigne, best friends with the boy on their neighbours farm, but when her family is forced off their land, her life takes a change for the dramatic. Years later the once best friends meet again, but can they overcome the differences they now have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krazy_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krazy_13/gifts).



The message that arrived that morning was a name, a place and a simple set of instructions: kill him quickly.

It had been a few years since I heard from the Cardinal - Milady De Winter was his new fixer. Though the word that spread through us unsavoury types was that Milady wasn't keeping up with the Cardinal's expectations; which meant that I'd be soon back in his favour before long.

Walking through the streets of Paris with my cloak pulled tight around me, the hood up to hide my face in shadows.

Killing Musketeers had always been amusing; it was so easy to manipulate them with their sense of honour clouding their judgement.

A woman alone in the streets at night, heaven forbid it, they would most certainly jump at the chance to escort a lone woman home or at least to the nearest inn.

Hiding in the shadows of an alley, I could easily see my target; two Musketeers - but only one was my target - the taller of the two. I had followed him around most of the day, just to be certain it was him.

As the other Musketeer stepped inside the tavern, I took my chance, I stepped out in the night, a small whimper escaping my lips.

The Musketeers hand went straight to his sword, his hand tightening around the hilt.

"Please, good sir can you help me?" Immediately he relaxed, his hand leaving his sword as he moved towards me, tugging his hat off in one swift sweep and bowing slightly.

"Of course dear lady, how may I be of assistance?" He placed the hat back upon his head. "I seem to have gotten lost; I came out from a friend's home, but with the darkness, I seem to have lost my way. Would you be so kind as to escort me back home? The nights are a fearful time for a young woman such as I to be out." He immediately offered me his arm.

"Of course madam, I would be honored to do so." As his fellow Musketeer stepped out, I looked down hiding my face from him. A few words were exchanged and my target began to lead me off, just as I planned.

It was easy really.

Once we were alone off in one of the many side roads that occupied the streets of Paris, I feigned tripping. When he stopped to offer me his hand and help my to my feet I struck. A silver blade forced up into his heart while my other hand reached for his throat, my blade glinting in the pale moonlight.

* * *

It was as I walked through the palace that I saw him.

I had just collected my reward from the Cardinal when he walked towards me. A Musketeer whose eyes I would know anywhere. How long had it been since I saw those eyes last?

The farm boy next door, sweet, daring and oh so charming even as boy. But now he was a Musketeer! Would he recognise me? I looked down, trying to avoid his gaze, but my eyes were drawn back to his warm honey orbs.

It was as he began to tip his hat to me in passing that I saw it, the look of recognition that I feared, but yet wanted so badly. He knew me, but did he remember how?

"Excuse me?" He called, but I couldn't be caught speaking with him, not here. Not so close to the Cardinal, I knew his hatred for the Musketeers and I could not risk being seen with him.

"Aurore?" He called again, I nearly stopped, he remembered me after all these years, remembered my name as I remembered his. _D'Artagnan_.


	2. Chapter 2

 

I hurried from the Palace, moving through the people outside with a practised swiftness and ease, losing myself in the crowd. A rush of anger surged through my veins- how could I be so foolish? He would be loyal to the crown, to the King, and my loyalties lied with the Cardinal and any who could pay the price for my services. I could not afford to become entangled with a Musketeer, for Madeline's sake if nothing else.

* * *

Stepping through the door the guilt hit me as it always did. My hands began to shake and I had to fight to back the familiar sting of tears. This had been the way for the past ten years, always the same, like a ritual in a sense. I had to compose myself, remember to smile - though really, it wasn't hard once I saw her. "

Sister!" She called brightly, her eyes wide and full of joy.

"Madeline." I moved to her bedside and bent, kissing her forehead. "How is Varric treating you? Well I hope." My eyes danced up to see the man who had fallen for my bed ridden sister.

_It had happened after we were forced from our home, things went from bad to worse as fate would dictate. The courts claimed it had been an accident, but I knew better. This accident was  my sister apparently falling from a balcony- although pushed was the actual truth. It was a cruel turn of events, to find she was still alive, but she could no longer more, paralysed from the neck down._

_The man responsible had paid for my sister’s silence, which she took - it would pay for someone to care for her while I worked twice as hard to feed us. But it hadn't been enough for me. This man had gotten away with all but killing her. Soon my anger grew too much, vengeance was all I saw._

_It was sloppy, the first time I had taken a life. He fought and fought hard, but I finally sunk my blade into his neck. Blood had spilled everywhere. At first I was mortified, horrified, and even afraid that I would be found and then who would care for Madeline?_

_But I wasn't, the only one who knew was the Cardinal - a spy of his had seen me leave. I was only fourteen at the time and he took me in, taught me of poisons and tricks. Clean and easy ways to take a life. I worked for him, but not solely. After all it was not everyday that someone needed to be killed by the Cardinal. So I took on private work elsewhere, as I grew so did my reputation. I was to be paid handsomely for my skills far and wide across France._

_Until I failed the Cardinal. I let my judgement be clouded. Then Milady De Winter became his Fixer and I was nothing but a old trick that a magician outgrew and as far as the Cardinal was concerned, nothing to be amazed about anymore. That was until Winter failed in her own duties._

 

* * *

"Oh stop Aurore, you know well enough that Varric is too good to me." She laughed lightly. Her inner strength never seized to amaze me.

"I am guilty of nothing but loving your sister unconditionally and spoiling her every so often." He smiled lovingly down at her. She deserved the best and I truly believe she had found it in him. "Then I have nothing to worry about then." I couldn’t help but let a flicker of a smile curl at my lips. Deep down I wished that I could have the kind of love they had, but I knew that the choices I had made would not allow me to.

"Well here, this month’s payments. Treat yourselves, there is a little extra." Bending forward again, I kissed her head once more and squeezed Varric's shoulder as I passed and left. I tried to keep myself in check as I moved, breathing deeply as I did.

I could not fathom how she remained so upbeat considering all that had happened to us, to her. I knew that if it had been me I would have crumbled quickly and begged for a swift end. I saw a group of them approaching and thought nothing of it, moving closer to the houses to allow them to pass as I headed to my own modest home. In hindsight, I really should have paid better attention, but my thoughts were on what would happen if I was caught or killed? Who would take care of Madeline? 

"Aurore?" My head snapped up, and there he was before me, looking down at me. There was no doubt in his mind now that I was Aurore as he looked at me with a sweet smile, his whiskey coloured orbs seemed to lighten and glimmer as he looked at me. The other four Musketeers moved away, leaving him with me. My eyes darted from place to place in my surroundings, could anyone see us? Was anyone but the Musketeers paying attention? Fear gripped me, it had been almost fifteen years since I had last seen him, but I still felt the warmth flush me as it often did when I was around him as a young girl. "It is you. I knew it, in the Palace earlier, you didn't stop. Did you not remember me?" There it was, hitched softly in his tone, a sadness that made my heart twist inside my chest. I thought quickly, searching for an excuse to feed him even though I felt terrible for lying to him.

"I- of course I did, but I had somewhere to be and I couldn't stop." Pathetic, even with the half inch of truth it carried with it.  The look he gave me matched the emotion clinging to his voice. "But perhaps we can meet tonight, at the Foxhole Tavern? We could catch up, tell me how you became a Musketeer." I offered, hoping it would rid him of at least some of the hurt he held in him. Even as I said it, I knew it was dangerous. But I would be careful, get there early and hopefully no one would see us. I could only hope. "

Of course, it would be good to speak properly with you. It's been near fifteen years since you left. You'll have to tell me how your family is. I know I certainly have much to tell you." He smiled with a joy that set my heart fluttering no matter how much I willed it to stop. "

Well ‘til then." I began to turn, but I looked back up at him and moved to press a chaste kiss to his cheek before I swiftly moved off, a haste to my actions. I couldn't help but notice one of the Musketeers eyeing me curiously, almost as if they recognised me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile. But here we go. This is from Remy's point of view. Don't forget to kudos if you like and review if you want more!

As D'artagnan stopped the young woman in the street the rest of us moved off to give them some privacy, we all subtly looked on, Aramis, Porthos and even Athos. None of us had seen her before, or rather seen D'artagnan with her it was clear he knew her. As we all watched the smile on my face from the teasing I would do began to slip. Did I know this woman? D'artagnan called her Aurore, but I knew of no one with that name.

"Remy?" Athos' voice broke through my thoughts the frown on my face smoothed out as I looked up at him. "You seem troubled?"

"It's...Nothing I thought I recognised her, but I must be mistaken."

"Maybe from your life before?" Aramis voiced quietly. I shook my head, frowning again I simply could not be sure. I may have simply walked past her in the streets.

"I can't believe it!" D'artagnan exclaimed beaming brightly. "That was Aurore I grew up with her, I haven't seen her since we were children, but there she is, we're meeting at the Fox Hole tonight to catch up." Porthos slapped him on the back a smirk on his face.

"Lucky you, she's very pretty." Aramis mused to which both Porthos and I rolled our eyes of course a pretty face always had Aramis' interest.

"Come on lover boy, Treville will be waiting for us." I teased lightly trying to hide the fact this womans familiarity was still bothering me.

* * *

 

Stepping from Treville' office all of us were a little sombre. The meeting was to discuss the death or rather murder of one of our own. No witnesses, no apparent reason for his death and no evidence beyond his body found in an alley way. It was clear that someone had him murder as it was no crime of passion but quick and efficient. Like what I would have done before the Musketeers.

Sweeping my hat on to my head I headed down the stairs with purpose.

"Remy! Where are you headed?" Aramis called.

"I need to speak with someone." I gave him a pointed look he was familiar with, it said it was to do with who I really was and he left it at that, it was not smart to speak about my being a woman masquerading as a man out in the open. Aramis asked no more simply nodding. A hint of guilt crept in at my small lie, but there was no use informing them that I would be spying on D'artagnans meet in case this Aurora was more than she seemed. If I was wrong I would look a fool.

* * *

 

Sat inside the Fox Hole tavern I was unrecognisable. In a simple dress, my long hair falling just past my shoulders and a mug of wine before me. I sat in a corner with full view of the tavern, my back against the wall, watching, waiting. 

I hadn't been there long when she came in, her head cast down, embodying a woman out of place almost afraid, but her eyes? That was my first hint that she was more than they seemed. Her eyes darted around the room, barely seeing but taking everything in. I lifted my mug to drink, but keeping my eyes on her. 

It was clear to see that she was checking for exits, looking for anything that seemed out of place, that did not fit. Satisfied she finally moved in moving far more gracefully than some farm girl should. She seated herself as I had in the corner opposite me, her back to the wall just as I had, full view of the room surveying her surroundings.

That's when it clicked, I didn't know her not personally, but I had crossed paths with her, training as an assassin through the thieves guided we had hunted the same quarry. She had many names but went by Viper when I had crossed her path. My mind raced, a Musketeer is killed, assassisted even and suddenly this Aurore, an assassin, appears who D'artagnan has not seen for years and wishes to meet him here alone.

Before I thought I was on my feet, mug in one hand I moved through the tables to hers. She had no time to react as I seated my self. A blade in my hand from the folds of my dress pressed to her side as I smiled brightly.

"Hello Aurore, or do we prefer Viper?" I leaned in close, my voice barely above a whisper. "I doubt you remember me, it was many years ago. But that matters not, I am here about the Musketeer," Her breath hitched and I believed she may have been the one to kill the Musketeer in the alley. "I speak of D'artagnan. He is a close friend of mine and has been through much. I know who and what you are, if anything befalls him. Anything at all, I will hold you responsible and I will kill you. You may run, you may hide, but I will eventually find you." Her eyes locked on mine, there was no recognition but there was defiance. 

"I wish him no harm. But if I did, it would not matter because I would come for you first." My jaw bunched before I relaxed the blade in my hand disappearing into my dress.

"Well we shall see about that. I will be watching you. Consider your self warned." 


End file.
